The Price Of Being Happy
by CrazieBabieMeg
Summary: 7th year was supposed to be a blast for Lily Evans but it turned out to be the worst year of her life. Can anyone save her before it goes to far?***Warning: Mild Drug Use***
1. Prolouge

The Price of Being Happy...  
  
here is my new story i hope u like it take a lookie!  
  
This is Extremely short! But my story is basing around this so well enjoy!  
  
Disclamier- this is all of J.K.R charaters exept Mark, Sarah, Anglina, and others..  
  
Meg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily Evans face down on her bed, face down trying to block out the screaming she heard down the hall. 'I can't take it anymore I just can't wait till September 1st when I can go back to get from the fight.' (Okay, this is me, if you need to put her thoughts in quotes. It makes it easier to read. And connect it to the next paragraph. The ideas go together. ) Everything has changed, thought Lily, she sat up and walked over to her glass table vanity, she sat down rubbing her eyes. She slowly propeled her hands away from her eyes scared of what she was about to see looking at the mirror, she pushed her hands over her pale skin. She leisurely took her red hair down, she started to brush her tangled red hair. Half way through the straitening process a big snowy owl flew through the window, she knew this owl to be Angelina's.  
  
She patted Zion's head and took the envelope from his claws. She walked over to her owns owls cage and let Zion drink some of Hyena's water. She won't miss it anyways, thought Lily. Lily had already sent Hyena to carry Isabella her Birthday present anyways.  
  
Lily sat on her bed and opened the creamed colored parcel, it read:  
  
Dear Bitch, (a.k.a Lily Poo and ½ hehe I am so evil)  
  
So how are you holding up Lily Poo, Bean and ummmm let me think oh yeah skank. Hey girl you know I am just kidding anyway. I am concerned about you. You seemed so sad when I owl you or call you on the felly phone or tone, I cant remember these muggle things. Well that's besides the point, I just wanted to check on ya see if you're still kicking. So please call owl and me me back, ok?  
  
Ok.  
  
I love you girl (as a friend remember that)  
  
Love Your Bested, Loving, Caring, Sinecure, Generous, Not to forget Gorgeous, Good natured, and any other good word Friend  
  
Angelina  
  
  
  
Lily stifled her first laugh in weeks; Angelina sure was special, as she would call it. Lily decided it would be best to reply later as she heard more screaming and glass breaking.  
  
After she finished brushing her hair,she thought might have to break up another fight. So, she slowly walked down the pale blue hallway it was filled with family pictures and pictures of Petunia and Lily as children playing in the yard. Those were they days when here parents never fought; Lily found the picture of there wedding day. They look so happy, Lily concluded in her thoughts.  
  
She kept walking on till Lily found her self, staring at her parents they were to busy fighting to notice she was there. Lily stared at the scene, her mother was as she was searching her purse, while her father was pacing and screaming about god knows what, until she pulled some papers and alammed them on the table.  
  
"Here Mark, I can't take anymore of this shit. I wasn't a divorce." Divorce kept repeating I through Lily's mind, those painful words that were going to change everything. "Fine, Sarah if this is what u want, fine, fine, fine! I will see you in court," He stopped out of the house and slammed the door knocking down the family picture which once hung.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanx for reading i hope u enjoy beacuse it took me a while just to write this little thing lol and alot of editing from by awsome, cool, still awsome, and even more cool beta (Linday!) everyone give a big yay! to her! Yay! and to Crystal tears for beloieveing that i could do it . so if u wanna see more reveiw!  
  
Meg 


	2. An Unexpected Fog

Hey everyone thank you so much for revewing i hope u like this chapter it kinda stinks like all of my writing, but thats okay. lol okay well my than you's are that the bottem!  
  
~*Meg*~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The Price Of Being Happy  
  
  
  
Unexpected Fog  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been to weeks since Lily's parents were Devoriced. Those last weeks of summer were the worst couple of weeks in her life. So she was so glad to be comeing back to Hogawarts to see her friends to hopefully have a good last year.  
  
She was on her way to the Hogwarts express where she was to start her Seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She walked alone through the crowds of people awaiting to get away from their parents or, on the contrary not wanting to leave their parents. But to Lily now she didn't have parents, all she had was two people that she didn't know anymore. If she knew them she would have known about the seriousness of there fights, but all she knew was that they were not together and that was that nothing she could do.  
  
  
  
No matter how much she cried it wouldn't change anything she already found that out. Her mother tried to talk to her, and so did her father, even Petunia ::I wonder how that happened, but nothing matter anymore. thought Lily to herself.::  
  
  
  
She studied the faces that passed her by,excited faces surrounded the place with joy. But, Lily felt so alone in the world with no one to help her, no one that cared.  
  
  
  
She continued to walk pushing her heavy trunk and owl along, when she reached the train, she climbed aboard and looked back into the crowd hoping to see her Mom and Dad's smiling faces waving to her. She even wished she would see Petunia stick her tongue out or see her tugging on her mother so they could leave. Lily shook her head and continued forward towards compartment number 8, the compartment where Lily met her friends, they had shared this compartment so many years.  
  
  
  
She gave her trunk to one of the pack-a-wizards (they are the people who stored away the trunks.) She continued to walked slowly down the corridor. She looked ahead and she saw the last person she wanted to see.  
  
Snape.. Even the name sound gross t really fit him to greasy hair, rotten attitude, and bad taste in wardrobe.  
  
Lily tried to quickly float passed him, because having a confrontation with Snape was the last thing she needed. But as she tried to pass him she tripped over her own two feet. She fell flat on her face she could sense everyone looking at her, Oh great Lily that's the way to sneak around someone trip right beside him, thought Lily. She got up and looked around.  
  
Whew, no sign of Snape thought Lily gratefully, She started to walk forward when someone stepped out in her way she slowly gazed up till she saw the face of Servus Snape.  
  
"If it isn't the ugly Mudblood," snapped Servus Snape his 3 friends Malfoy. Crabbe, and Goyle snickered in the back round.  
  
"Ok, I am going to ignore that comment but if you would please move out of my way before, i kick your greasy arse down that hallway" threatened Lily. He stood there and begun to laugh hysterically with his friends. She only went up to his chin she was only 5'3 in stature and he was a massive 6'0.  
  
  
  
"Really, I would like to see that happen." commented Snape. This was the last of Lily's patience ran out she wasn't going to take this from him today.  
  
"Ok Servus I am going to ask you one more time move out of, my WAY!" screamed Lily. Servus looked down at her and laughed.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine have it your way then" breathed Lily.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Lily punched him in the eye, and then kneed him in the balls, he quickly dropped to the ground in pain.  
  
"I told you to move OUT of MY way." She turned to walk away when Snape muttered, "Bitch."  
  
Lily turned around and looked at him, "And, again I am going to pretend I didn't hear that, gosh Snape I am giving you to many chances today you should be lucky." She spun around her red hair trailing behind her she looked Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in the eyes.  
  
"MOVE!" she ordered they quickly moved out of her way. I love being bad, it feels so good, thought Lily as she proceeded down the corridor to her compartment.  
  
  
  
As she approached her reserved compartment she stood outside the sliding door, she could hear sounds of happiness. She inhaled and opened the door, she saw a pretty blonde, with mischievous brown eyes, tickling a pretty Italian, with long curly dark brunette hair with sparking blue eyes. They were all alone having a tickling fight. When Lily opened the door they both paused for a brief moment and the blonde jumped up and flew into Lily, which sent her flying out of the open door into the hallway. Lily stumbled back and fell in the middle of the hallway taking the blonde with her.  
  
"Oh my god, Angelina get your fat ass off from me." said Lily trying to push Angelina off, but she still clinged tight even with the efforts of Lily's pushes. Now the other girl walked in the hallway staring at the since  
  
  
  
"I am starting to think you don't love us any more Lily Poo and ½. But this only means one thing DOGGY PILE!" screamed the brunette girl. She dove in the air and landed on Lily and Angelina.  
  
"Ok this is too much weight you guys, and Isabella I still love you, as well as you Angelina. But now I can't breathe, so move you asses." said Lily out of breath. The two girls rolled off and pulled Lily to her feet.  
  
.  
  
"But Lily we always like to make a scene, I mean look at these people." Isabella looked around using her finger to point at them. "Ok I just wanted to let all these people know that if they stare at use any longer I will curse them TO HELL!" said Isabella a little louder than was necessary.  
  
The people staring at then quickly went to where they were going. "THANK YOU!" retorted Isabella.  
  
"Isabella you have a big mouth." Angelina pointed out.  
  
"NO ANGELINA I WILL NOT MAKE OUT WITH YOU IN THE HALLWAY!" Isabella quickly ran into the compartment and Angelina was at her heels, heads quickly turned in the direction where they heard the comment but quickly turned away.  
  
Lily looked in and they already had there wands out Angelina had jelly legs and Isabella had pink hair and was polka-dotted. Lily laughed and walked into the compartment.  
  
"Are you guys done yet?" said Lily standing in the doorway. The girl looked up at her and changed each other back.  
  
"Yep, I guess we are, wouldn't you say Isabella?" questioned Angelina, she flipped her hair as she turned her head a looked back at Isabella.  
  
  
  
"Humm I guess so Angelina." then the both looked Lily in the eyes they had the phoniest smile on.  
  
"You guys are to much." said Lily she sat down and just stared at her best friends. I have the greatest friends in the world I am so lucky, thought Lily.  
  
"I wonder where those Marauders are they should be getting on the train any time it's almost time to leave."  
  
  
  
"Oh great another year with the Marauders isn't it going to be." She was cut off my Sirius Black, a handsome boy black haired boy with dark brown eyes.  
  
"Oh Lily Pooo and ½ its going to be Awesome? Cool? Extraspecial? Totally, completely, without a doubt.this is going to be great.."  
  
  
  
"I think that's enough Sirius." a boy with messy black hair and blue eyes standing next to the doorway, everyone knew as none other than James Potter. He stand in the doorway, "I don't think they want to hear you ramble on about something. What were you rambling on about anyways?"  
  
"Well its nothing important O MY GOD ITS ISABELLA! OMG ISABELLA, ISABELLA, ISABELLA ISABELLA!" screeched Sirius in a girly voice. Isabella gave Sirius a dirty look, stuck out her tongue and turned away.  
  
"You don't like me any more Isabella?" giving Isabella puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No Sirius I don't think she likes you." Sirius turned around to see a tall boy with sandy brown hair, Remus Lupin, and a fat boy named Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus and smile. "Isabella does to love ME!" Sirius jumped over to Isabella and picked her up over and threw her over his shoulder he pushed passed Remus and started running down the hall,  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT I AM GOING TO HURT YOU." screeched Isabella. Doors were flying open trying to get a glimpse of the sight.  
  
After, Isabella was able to reach her wand in her pocket she knocked him on conscious with one curse. Isabella quickly got out of his grasp as her other friends were jogging down the hall trying to catch up with Sirius. Wow, thought Lily, I didn't know Sirius was so fast. I guess you learn something knew everyday.  
  
"God, I can't stand him, Ugh I am SO glad that I only have one more year with him!" screeched Isabella.  
  
"Isabella you know you love him." said James with a big lopsided grin on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah I Love him SOOOOOOOO much. I love him like I love this kid." She grabbed a kid that was passing in the corridor. "I don't even know this kid wait." she nudged him away and pointed at Snape that was on the other end of the long hallway. "Yeah I love him as much as I love SNAPE!" said Isabella sending her voice down he long hallway.  
  
He looked up but when he saw Isabella smiling and mouthing 'I love you' he turned away. Lily laughed after seeing her moth those words of course she new they weren't true but it was funny anyways.  
  
"Well lets go back to the compartment," suggested Angelina. They all nodded and started to head back when Peter spoke.  
  
"Well. Ummm what what should we do with Sirius?" Everyone turned around they forgot all about Sirius.  
  
"Oh, he should be waking up in a few minutes it was only a 15 minute charm, so lets leave him here. He will be so funny when he final realizes he got knocked out." Said Isabella.  
  
  
  
They all shrugged and walked back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5- minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius awoke with a start he looked around to see about 5 Hufflepuff girls all around him smiling and adoring him.  
  
"Oh My God he is so cute." the pretty blonde patted her eyebrows. Sirius recognized her as Gwen Rose he dated her in 3rd year he guessed he couldn't remember, too many girlfriends. He got up and started to walk (well run) in the direction of his compartment, he could hear footsteps following him. Ok run Sirius run.  
  
"Ahh." he exclaimed as she got a reverse spell put on he which sent him right back to the girls.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in compartment 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Sirius? Should he be back by now?" Wondered Angelina outloud, she was in a game of Wizards Chess with Remus.  
  
  
  
"I don't know But 'Check Mate." exclaimed Remus.  
  
"Hey your pieces cheated when I wasn't watching." accused Angelina  
  
"Oh come on Angie I wouldn't do that. Would.." he was cut off by Sirius storming in everyone looked up as they saw Sirius panting with red, brown, and pink lipsticks all over his face.  
  
"The.. Girls.. Hufflepuff.. Girls. THEY ATTACKED ME!" panted Sirius. Everyone laughed..  
  
"I always knew you were a Ladies man Sirius," exclaimed Lily. Sirius looked at her and began tickling her..  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The train ride went pretty smoothly after that no major accidents. Soon after they arrived to at Hogsmeade Station.  
  
Lily got off the warm train into the bitter air. In the distance she saw a huge man with a big lantern calling the first years. He glanced at Lily and her friends and waved. Lily waved back and continued walking with the rest of the crowd to the awaiting horseless carriages. After a couple of inlargement spells the group of 7 fit snugly in the round carriage.  
  
  
  
The ride was nice and smooth; there was small conversation about the Maurders latest prank findings and new jokes and Zonko's.  
  
Lily constantly stared out the window at the beautiful forest with the tall trees swaying back and forth in the light wind. She was shook out of her daydream when the carriages suddenly came to a complete stop. The group flew forward hitting each other's bodies and falling back.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked James putting his glasses back in place.  
  
"I don't know," answered Lily she got up and looked out the window all she could see was thick clouds of gray.  
  
"Hey you guys," said Lily turning back towards her friends, "When did it get so foggy?"  
  
  
  
"Lily get back here that's not fog," said Sirius pulling back Lily from the window. lily struggled out of his gripped hands.  
  
  
  
"Lily that's not ordinary fog." said James,"That's." The carriage door creaking cut him of open. Lily couldn't really see what was happening there was too much fog.  
  
Unexpectedly the fog started to clear to one side or another what Lily saw made her scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay i really hope you liked it. It took me a long time ot come up with this i know i am slow. Lol but please review!!  
  
~*!Thank You's!*~  
  
iloveyourpert13- thank you so much you were the 1st reveiwer! yay lol i am so glad you like this i hope to see more reveiws from you.  
  
Princess Hermonie- yeah i know this is pretty sad, but it gets better hehe so please keep reading.  
  
  
  
Alohomora-(did u know your name is to confuseing to write.lol i am so pethic) well thank you for sticking trough with me, even when i had those sucky stories. so now i am gonna sit here unitl you start your story o if u want me to update get her to update ::hint hint::  
  
tta- thank you for reviewing you made me feel reeally good! i hope u like it and keep reading  
  
Glassy Eyed- yes it was the prolouge, i knopw its sad but things do get better! i hope u like this enough to keep reading :)  
  
Orange~ - I hope u arnt to sad to read this, so please keep readin and thanx for the reveiw  
  
The Infiablle Teller (i hope i spelled your name right) - Thanx for the review i know devorice is a BIG bummer. lol i should know  
  
  
  
Thank you all who reviewd! tell your friends! lol well i dont knwo if its that good lol  
  
well i hope u like it!  
  
more ot come when my little freind updates (you know who u are)  
  
~*Meg*~ 


	3. Explanations, Pranks, Fights, and Letter...

The Price of Being Happy:  
  
Disclaimer: umm do you really think i made this? well yes i made the plot and a couple of other charaters, but i didnt make all of the important ones rember that.  
  
  
  
Hey! i finally posted, it took me like forever to do this!!! PLEASE POST! pretty please! i need some confidence boost here! So i hope you like it! i would love ot keep writing. Chapter 4 is on its way! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Explanations, Pranks, Fights,and Letters  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily awoke from her forced sleep; recalling things in her mind from the previous night. The images were horrifying, and graphic. She remembered the screaming, and slimy, hairy fingers caressing her arm trying to take her away. She will always evoke the horrible face, with black eyes, coarse green skin, and a purple looking tongue. She was so fortunate that her friends were there that night, keeping her from the evil demon.  
  
Her train of thought was disrupted by an opening of a door and silent footsteps, drowned out by clicking of wooden heels.  
  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, Ms. Miller, and Ms. Dey. What do you think you are doing? I told you no visitors for Ms. Evans; she is still unconscious form the sleeping potion in gave her. So please come back another time." scorned Madame Meade.  
  
"Pretty Please Natalie the most coolest person in the entire world! We really would like to see our Lily Poo! Plus she has already slept too much. Don't u think?" Asked Sirius in a sweet voice.  
  
"Mr. Black I told you its Madame Meade to you, and no she needs more sleep. If you do not leave I will give you a reason to keep you in here. Now, move." With this response there was many over emphasized sighs and muffled footsteps, then she heard the door open and close again.  
  
The wooden sounding heels went in the direction of her curtain space. The red curtain opened to see a young woman just in her early twenties, with dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes; she was a beautiful woman with a perfect figure. She was pretty short but with her 3-inch heels she reached about 5'2, but she was still shorter than lily at her diminutive size of 5'4.  
  
"So, your up huh? How do you feel?" said Madame Meade with her dark eyes full of concern.  
  
"Oh, I feel fine, well. I kinda have a headache," said Lily touching her head.  
  
"Well, I can cure that in a jiffy, be right back." she flung open the curtain, and walked away. The light was stressful for Lily's unfocused eyes.  
  
Madame Meade stood next to her enormous glass cabinets; she mumbled the potions name and one of the towering glass doors opened. A black glass bottle flew into Madame Meade's awaiting hands. She carefully read the bottle to make sure it was the correct potion; she headed back to Lily's bedside.  
  
"Here ya go Hun, Miracle Headache Potion, it'll cure anything you got." said the brunette pouring the clear substance into the measuring goblet. "What favor do you want?" asked the waiting nurse.  
  
"Umm. Cotton candy?" said Lily.  
  
"Okay," Madame Meade quickly muttered some words and handed the goblet to Lily.  
  
"Now, after you take this and the headache goes away come get me, I think you can walk right?" asked Madame Meade cautiously  
  
"Yes I think I will be fine," said Lily with faint smile on her face. Madame Meade smiled and left shutting the scarlet curtain. Which left Lily with her thoughts.  
  
****** Flashback******  
  
"Lily that's not ordinary fog." said James, "That's-." The carriage door creaking cut him of open. Lily couldn't really see what was happening there was too much fog.  
  
Unexpectedly the fog started to clear to one side or another what Lily saw made her scream.  
  
A man like creature stood towering over Lily's diminutive size, his purple tongue and coarse green face, was so sickening. He sniffed the air and looked at Lily with his dark eyes. Without warning he grabbed her arm, with screams of fright from her friends they grabbed a hold of Lily's pastel skin. But, even with the efforts of her friends pulling, the creature was to strong, even with four teenagers on her. With an intense burst of light the beast was gone, and Lily fell unconscious from the traumatic fight for her life. That was all she could remember.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
With a soft opening and closing of the timber door soft footsteps were heard. And again you could hear Madame Meade's heels clicking, probably expecting to see one of her friends.  
  
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, how benevolent of you to come here, may I ask what your business is?" Asked Madame Meade trying to sound older than her age.  
  
"Oh Natalie you don't have to use big words, your already respected in my mind." said Professor Dumbledore with a hint of derision in his voice.  
  
"Why thank you Professor Dumbledore,"  
  
"Ablus, you are not a student any more Miss Meade, now if you can kindly direct me to Miss. Evans, you would be so beneficial." said Professor Dumbledore pending a retort.  
  
"She is in behind the second scarlet curtain, take all of the time you need." with that her went towards her study. Professor Dumbledores soft footsteps could be heard though the quiet infirmary. The drape swung open to reveal a tall man, with a lengthy beard and overly curved nose. His twinkling blue eyes showed much wisdom and reliability, he took long paces over to Lily's bedside, and then he put his hand on her pale head.  
  
"I always said muggle medicine is the best." he removed his hand and sat down.  
  
"So, how are you feeling? Is Madame Meade taking good care of you?" asked Professor Dumbledore with apprehension in his clear-cut voice.  
  
"I am doing quiet fine thank you, and Madame Meade is a such a fine nurse," said Lily smiling.  
  
"Well, I am glad, so I bet you would like me to tell you what happened back in the carriage?"  
  
"Yes, I would really like to know because that creature was horrifying."  
  
"Well, I can start with telling you the name of this creature. A Jenkal, one of the darkest creatures in the Magical world, attacked you. The Jenkal feeds once a year on magical blood, but luckily this wasn't it correct date or year to feed. But, it roused somehow to seek human blood, that's why you saw the fog, even if it had taken you, it couldn't eat you it would have eventually let you do or we would have found you most likely the latter. Do you have any questions Miss Evans?"  
  
Lily stunned by what she learned nodded no in reply. He shook his head and began to sit up,  
  
"By, the way you are now Head Girl, along with James Potter as Head Boy." with that head left.  
  
JAMES POTTER! Lily screamed inside of her head, her and James Potter were never really friends they actually HATED each other for some reason or the other. But. Not JAMES POTTER!  
  
  
  
~~~~Next Day~~~~  
  
Lily finally got out of the infirmary with strict instructions to come back if anything should hurt. As, she proceeds her way to the Great Hall ready for a days work. When she reached the doors, she knew everyone would look her way because it was already 15 minutes into breakfast so everyone would already be there She took a deep breath and exhaled while she opened the door. Four tables turned in her direction, she peered over to find her friends, but they spotted her first, Isabella stood up and started screaming.  
  
"LILY OH MY GOD YOUR OKAY! LILY LILY." Professor McGonagall stood up with an infuriated face.  
  
"Miss. Miller SIT DOWN."  
  
"Can't do that McGonagall, LILY'S BACK!" she jumped off from her chair, with Angelina, Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter brought up the rear.  
  
" They through her into a bone-crushing hug. The blow against her fragile body made her tumble back onto the floor. After, laugh for 5 minutes they finally got up with detentions for 'displaying ruthless actions in the great hall', but I think she made that one up especially for us, thought Lily.  
  
The days went by so fast; it was already Halloween when Lily got an owl..  
  
Halloween morning Lily woke up with Angelina jumping on her bed screaming "CANDY CANDY CANDY!" Lily rubbed her eyes and stared at their dormitories seeing candy-flying form the ceiling.  
  
"It was a little touch from me and Isabella." Said Angelina feeling very achieved, she bewitched everything she was wearing to be either orange or green, even her lovely blonde hair was orange.  
  
Isabella came bouncing in the room unable to keep her laughter contained.  
  
"You.laugh.guys.laugh. Half to see this!" said Isabella throwing Lily clothes. She finally put them on and the three went down to the grand hall. Lily started barreling with laughter when she saw the sight al of the Syltherins were dancing around scream it Halloween its Halloween. Wearing pink ballerina tutus and pumpkin hats. It was so hilarious but it was even funnier when Servos Snape jumped on the table and started singing and dancing around.  
  
  
  
"I love you Halloween..  
  
Yes I do I love u Halloween  
  
Of course it's true!  
  
HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWEEEEEENNNNNNN!  
  
I love you Halloween  
  
Yes I do  
  
HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!  
  
He went so high picked on the last Halloween he could probably be heard though out the whole school. Luckily none of the teacher were there yet it was only 6"30 in the morning but they sure as hell be there now. Awakened teacher came barreling into the Great Hall, McGonagall wear her night gone and pink rollers in her hair. Of course the first words out of her moth were.  
  
"REMUS LUPIN, SIRIUS BLACK, JAMES POTTER, PETER PETTIGREW, ANGELINA DEY, MISS MILLER, AND MISS EVANS, TO MY OFFICE NOW! AS WELL AS 20 POINTS FROM SYTHERIN AND GRIFFINDOR!" She but a reversing spell on the Sytherins and ushered the 8 delinquents out of the Great Hall. You could still hear the Sytherins scream down the hall. As they proceeded down the hall Mcgonagall was scolding them about good manners, how were giving the house a bad name. and a whole bunch of other junk that we had to listen to. James and Sirius were shooting silent fireworks out of their wands at each other, which I guess was supposed to be entertaining, but really it wasn't. Her office came quickly enough, as she pushed us in she gave us a stern look.  
  
"I do not know what I am going to do with you! Lily and James your supposed t be Head Girl and Boy what example are you setting for the minors, and Miss Miller and Dey you are much smarter then to get yourself into trouble, you both want to become Aurors don't you." Mr. Black."  
  
Yes Minerva?" tiring to work his charm on her.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you but, shape up and Mr. Pettigrew this is probably why your grades are down, Mr. Lupin I know you are a lot smarter than this you are one of my top students, now all of you get your heads out of the gutters."  
  
"Yeah, you heard the woman Sirius get your head out of your ass and learn something. Does that summon it up McGonagall?" asked Isabella. "In other words yes, but I would never use that language. So, 1 point from Griffindor, no go back to your Common rooms."  
  
They stood up and walked out of her room until Sirius had to open his big mouth.  
  
"Those pink curlers make you look dead sexy," said Sirius raising one eyebrow. McGonagall lifted her hands to her head with a shocked expression. Sirius took this time to run, Mcgonagall's screams filled the hallway. Which made it even more entertaining.  
  
"Sirius what did you say now?" asked Remus.  
  
"I told her she looked dead sexy in her pink curlers," said Sirius, Everyone busted with laughter and proceeded on.  
  
When the real breakfast came along McGonagall looked as strict as ever, minus the pink curlers, she quietly took her seat.  
  
When the mail came Lily surprisingly saw her house owl, Hyinea, come in. She bought her parents this owl for emergencies. So this must be bad.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!  
  
dunt dunt dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
oooo what ever will happen? if you want to find out click that reveiw button and tell me! if anyone wants a charater in my story, it may not be big, but still just tell me your name it can be fake. You age, house, personality, appernce, and important info! so c-ya!  
  
Meg  
  
P.S REVIEW!!! 


	4. Bad Decisions

Disclaimer: yada yada yada this isn't mine okay? Its J.k.Rowlings and her people!  
  
Authors Note: okay there is some drug use in this so that's why it is rated pg-13 k? so don't be alarmed!  
  
~~~~ The Price of Being Happy  
Chapter four. Bad Decisions  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Lily gradually moved her hand to the pastel colored letter. Her friends looked at her with bewilderment; obviously they could sense something was wrong.  
  
"What is it Lily?" asked Angelina softly. Lily looked at Angelina then to the others and opened the letter within her hands. She read to herself, reading each line carefully, her eyes filled up with tears and she stood up and ran out. Her friends stood up immediately after and tried to chase her out the door. But an obnoxious voice rang though their ears.  
  
"Did the nasty little Mudblood finally realize she doesn't belong in our world?" said a blonde haired boy, by the name of Luscious Malfoy.  
  
The group of teenagers stopped in there tracks.  
  
"I don't think I heard you right Malfoy," said Isabella defensively, Angelina stepping up to her friend's side.  
  
"Well I don't think you half-bloods would understand anyhow. A pixie and a veela, still not a good combination you should be ashamed of you mixed parents. The only ones that are full in your Muggle loving clan are Those boys over there, at least they now when to bond together." said Luscious Malfoy, with this buddies snickering behind him.  
  
This ticked Isabella and Angelina off; Isabella jumped on the table and started punching the light out of Luscious, while Angelina held him. Professor McGonagall along with every other teacher hurried, down to break up the fight. Now James, Sirius and Remus started in on the fight by beating up Crabbe, Goyale, and Servaus. The teacher muttered a few spells with sent each adolescent to a different end of the room, with a vigor holding them in their place.  
  
"I am very ashamed off you, all of you, starting a fight in the middle of breakfast, and you seven, you already got in trouble once today. It, hasn't been an hour, and you," said McGonagall pointing at the Slytherins, "you had no right talking to Lily, Isabella, and Angelina, in the offensive manner, you should be ashamed. Now, I am going to take 30 points away from Slytherin house, each, and Talk to Professor Keota, to see that you have proper punishment for you actions. Now, Griffindor, 20 points form each of you, and you will meet me in my office in 5 minutes after you wash up. Now MOVE." said McGongall stalking angrily out of the Grand hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily's Point of View. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Lily ran out of the Grand Hall and up so many stairs and around so many corners, she was getting dizzy. Finally she stopped in one of the unused towers. She collapsed on of the stone walls and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. She, needed to reread the letter,  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I know I am only supposed to use the owl for emergencies, but I had no other way. I needed to tell you I have met someone else, and we are to be married next Fall, I know this is sudden but, I think this will work out for the best, I would like you to come visit me on Christmas to meet my new found love, Please don't be mad, and reply so I know when to pick you up and Kings Cross.  
  
Love,  
  
Daddy  
Not be MAD! How could I not be mad, I mean how many frigging months has it been, about what 3? No, I am not going to meet that slut, NO WAY! Thought Lily angrily. She pulled out a yellowish piece of parchment and a spare pen, which she always kept in her invisible pocket, just for occasions such as this. With a great deal of anger she wrote all of her thought down on paper.  
  
Dear father,  
  
I will NOT go to your house on Christmas Hol's. I will not meet your SLUT of a fiancée. I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN I HATE YOU FOR LEAVING; I HATE YOU FOR RUINING MY LIFE!  
  
Your "daughter"  
  
Lillian Dominique Evans  
  
P.S. I hope you ruin this slut's life to!  
  
There, said lily looking at her letter, I thin that explains it. She attached the letter to the awaiting owl and sent it off into the cool night air.  
  
Lily balled up her fists in a mad rage, and started screaming in the silent air. They weren't screams of pain they were screams of frustration and deep distress. After letting her scream out, she ripped up the letter threw it over the balcony and, threw her pen across the barely empty room. With a great thud, it dropped onto the cold floor. After, her outburst she broke down into hysterical sobs, why does my life have to suck, what did I do to deserve this!" she thought to herself. Okay Lily pull yourself together you don't want anyone to see you cry, your friends probably are looking for you, don't let your sadness show.  
  
She was right they were looking for her, but they weren't necessary her friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"10 detentions, and no Hogsmeade trips for 2 mouths how harsh is that," said Angelina sighing, "I mean this is our last year, shouldn't we get a break? No, not with McGonagall 'Ms. I think have something up my but that is permanently there so that gives me the right to be a bitch. Well I am not going to take it, well I am but still I don't want to," said Angelina clearly overreacting.  
  
"Angie stop being a drama queen." said Remus smiling,  
  
"I am not a drama queen, I'm just, mad?" said Angelina poorly defending herself. "Okay you guys, let's stop think about ourselves for a moment, we need to find Lily." said Isabella.  
  
"Your right, do you think she went to the Dorms?" asked Sirius.  
  
"That's a possibility, okay lets spread out me and Angie with look in the common room and dorms, Remus and Peter look outside, and James, Sirius look anywhere's in the castle, you know almost ever passageway and tower. Now, let's meet here in 1 hour okay? Let's get moving."  
  
"Wow, a demanding one." Sirius dodged a slap from Isabella, and ran in the other direction. This was going to be one hell of a search.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily stopped crying and did a spell that made her look like she hadn't been crying. She quickly gathered her pen and spare paper, and left the tower. She made her way down the gray steps and onto the narrow cobalt carpet. She walked slowly, not worrying about the time, she new she had at least 20 minutes to get her books and head to Transfiguration.  
  
Liyl was turning the corner when she saw a bunch of kids' head out side. Lily's curiosity took over and headed after them. She went outside and watched them turn he corner, as she heard giggles and laughs, turning the corner s he noticed the teenagers were hiding something, and the something was drugs.  
  
They were illegal drugs, pot to be exact; she was stunned to see these people doing such a thing. The laughs stopped when Lily was noticed.  
  
"Umm, hi please don't tell anyone. Please?" pleaded a pretty black hair girl.  
  
Lily walked closer, to them observing what she saw; she took it out of the boy's hands.  
  
"Where did you get this?" asked Lily.  
  
"I went to America this summer and got a big bag of it, are you going to tell?" Asked a blonde boy.  
  
"No, I don't think so, but please don't do it again," said Lily attempting to walk away.  
  
"Do you want to try some?" asked the same blonde boy.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think I can," said Lily looking at it.  
  
"Try some it is really stress reliving," said a brunette.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Lily looking at the brunette. The brunette nodded and so did everyone else in the tight circle.  
  
"If you say so," Lily took a puff of the unknown object, it tasted like she was eating a plant from herbology, she didn't know but it did kind of relive her stress.  
  
"See I told you, by the way my name is Annie." said the brunette, "7th year Hufflepuff."  
  
"I'm Zech, 7th year Ravenclaw," said the blonde boy.  
  
"And I'm Lizzie 7th year Hufflepuff," said the back haired girl, she beckoned Lily to pass the pot to her, she took a puff and passed it to Zech, with went to Annie, then back to her. It was like a chain, by the time she had her 5th hit she was stoned, as were the rest of the kids.  
  
"Well, umm you guys, uhh I think I umm, yeah I have to go, send you an owl sometime okay?" said Lily.  
  
"Bye, umm what's your name?" asked Annie.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot that umm little detail, yeah im L LLL Lily, yeah that's it Lily 7th year Griffindor, see ya later." lily bouncing away.  
  
"Lily continued her way threw the school, classes were in session so no one was around, she stumbled to the portrait of the Fat Lady, after muttering the password, Lily walked into the room, and up the stairs to her dorm. Lily felt like she was on top of the world, door some reason, it was great! She lie down in her bed, and sat back. Slowly she drifted off into a forced sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~  
After searching the castle there was still no sign of Lily, where could she have gone?  
  
"Where could she have gone?" said Angelina with her big brown eyes deep with woe.  
  
"I don't know I mean we searched every single hideout, tower, passageway, we even searched Hogsmeade. I don't know where they could have gone. Maybe Mooney and Wormtail found something."  
  
"We sure as hell found something." said Remus desolately. Peter just nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"What did you find?" asked Isabella, her eyes turning gray, she was a fairy after all, and fairy's eyes turn different colors with their emotions.  
  
"We found pieces of that note torn up on the ground, All we could piece together was, 'dear Lily, found someone else, come over Christmas, please don't be mad, and love Your Father' so I guess her father found someone else." said Remus.  
  
"Well no dip Sherlock." Said James sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, we know she has to be in the castle, she must have cast an invisibility spell on herself." Isabella concluded.  
  
"But Isabella, this isn't like Lily, I mean why would she hide from us. She would eventually come to us, you know Lily she vents her feelings to almost everybody. Well, not really but still." said Angelina flicking her perfect blonde hair away form her face.  
  
"Ummm, you guys we already missed History of Magic, we need to get to Transfiguring, you know McGonagall, she will kill us if were late." said Remus.  
  
"You right after class we can talk to McGonagall, she'll know what to do."  
  
"Okay lets go."  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Isabella?" asked McGonagall going down the list of pupils.  
  
"Here,"  
  
"Angelina?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"James,"  
  
"Present,"  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Currently present,"  
  
"Lily?"  
  
There was no reply,  
  
"Lily Evans?"  
  
"She isn't here Professor," said Angelina look down at her desk.  
  
"What do you mean Angelina?" "She is sick, she wont be at class today," James cut in.  
  
"Oh okay well today's lesson we will be transfiguring carrots into rabbits, just to reinforce tenuous from last year. You will have 5 minutes proceed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Transfiguring Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Isabella, and Angelina went back to the common room to see if Lily was there. Angelina and Isabella went up to their dorm to see Lily fats asleep in her bed, with a couple breaths of relief, they quietly woke the red-head up.  
  
"Lily?" asked Angelina.  
  
"Wha? Oh Angelina Isabella, how nice to see you," said Lily rubbing her face.  
  
"Lily are you okay, you scared us, and we didn't know where you were or anything."  
  
"Really? Oh I am fine never better," said Lily rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Lily why are your eyes so blood shot?" asked Isabella.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe form sleeping, but I know I am really hungry. Do you want to make a surprise trip to the Kitchen?" asked Lily combing her hair, and putting a make-up charm on herself.  
  
"Umm, Lily Hun we have class in 5 minutes." said Angelina grabbing Lily's History of Magic book.  
  
"Come on or we are gonna be late," said Isabella.  
  
"Okay lets go, " lily grabbing her book and actively running out the door. Angelina and Isabella gave each other a 'the is up with her' look. But shrugged it off, the letter must not have been hat bad.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They have been up there along time, they must have found her." said Remus.  
  
"I hope so," said James. Everyone gave him a weird look. "Hey I never said I hated the girl."  
  
"I bet she is gonna look like a train-wreck." said Sirius; there were many nods in reply. Then the girls' door flew open and Lily came bouncing out, she ran down the stairs and tripped, but James's Quittach reflex's over came him, as he quickly caught Lily.  
  
"Why thank you James, I didn't know you cared." said Lily giving hi a kiss on the cheek and bouncing up.  
  
"Okay lets get moving," said Lily. Everyone stared at what she just did, Isabella almost fell down the stairs, and Lily just kissed James Potter! Her archenemy, and she just kissed him.  
  
"Are you guys coming." with that, she left.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with that girl?" said Sirius still astounded at her actions, and no one noticed but James has a big grin on his face.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Did that totally suck? Please be nice and Review! Thankies!  
  
Alhambra - thanks for all of the great comments! And you never did get around to e-mailing me ; )  
  
B0dini- Thank you so much! You actually put me on your favs list! AHHHH thanks! He he I thought the pink rollers were kinda funny myself, lol  
  
Nichole- Thanks, and your part will be coming soon! Please review!  
Thanks again to all of my reviewers! Your great I would love if this list was a bit longer!!!  
  
:wink wink:  
~*Meg*~ 


End file.
